


Work until when?

by ChiShibuya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Does anyone else ship them?, Fluff, M/M, Our favorite hackers, Seriously Cute, Twincest, cuteeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: A day with our lovely twins!





	

Day Seven:  
Route:???  
Time: 4:56 PM

So they sat infront of their monitors, it was silent except the sounds of their mutual breathing.   
Luciel wanted to stay silent, for he was coding a new game that Yoosung requested.  
Saeran's stomach growled that's when Luciel noticed the time. 

"Do you want to eat sweetie?"

"I thought that was obvious from the sounds of distress emanating from my stomach."

Luciel frowned at this. "Shall I order out for pizza Sae?"

Saeran thought it over. "I'm sorry I got grouchy that damn woman won't leave me alone."

"Jaehee?"

Saeran sighed. "She wants me to crash Jumin's computer so she doesn't have to work tomorrow so she can attend Zen's live action movie."

He sighed as well. "I will get some Chinese food, we can make this a date night." He moved his wheeled chair over to his twin, placing a kiss upon his cheek. 

Saeran smiled. "I would like that.."

Luciel chuckled. "You are quite cute tonight, how about we crash Zen's computer and phone as well? We can place cats on his phone so he sees it everytime he tries to login."

Saeran grinned. "I knew there was a reason I loved you!"

....~


End file.
